nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DimiTalen
Dimitri!! Ben jij nu koning van Lovia? stoer. kan ik hier ook een huisje kopen? 18:18, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Haha, wel ik ben idd koning (als president moet je te veel werken en ik wil Wikistad nog onderhouden he) maar ik ben zogezegd een andere persoon (niet Dimitri hr. Neyt, maar een andere Dimitri Noble). Je kan binnenkort een huisje kopen, maar je zal nog wat moeten wachten. Ik ben nog grote werken aan het verrichten. Wat vindt je trouwens van ons logo van Wikination? 18:20, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Mooi, kan ik je nergens mee helpen? hoewel ik erg slecht codes. Ik heb ook al het verdrag tussen Libertas en Lovia gemaakt. we zouden eigenlijk is de hele wiki-wereld op kaart moeten zetten. 11:46, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::Ja goed, ik had het al gezien. Ik ben een kaart aan het maken van Lovia, en ben van plan er ook een te maken met Lovia op de wereld. Libertas kan ik daar ook bij tekenen, maar Adlibita weet ik niet liggen. Wat je kan doen hier, kijk eens bij Forum:The Pub, daar kan je helpen enkele wijken op te richten. Voor de rest mag je kijken op Lovia of je daar geen slecht Engels kan uithalen. 12:50, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Mijn Engels is zelf niet zo goed, wat wordt de naam van de hoofdstad? 18:03, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Voorlopig Noble City, maar verandering is mogelijk. Ik begin namelijk wat te twijfelen aan mijn huidig systeem: een basis opzetten op voorhand... Dat hebben we in Libertas niet gedaan, maar ik weet niet wat er het beste is... 07:41, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Ik zal nog een beetje spammen op en.wikipedia om je te helpen ;-) 19:45, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Great! (btw: dit is Dimitri hoor, maar ik ben mn broertje hier aan het trainen op zijn account :D) 20:04, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Dat had ik al begrepen.. 20:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::Ik moet voor een opvolger zorgen hé :D das een grapken é :D 12:45, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Belangrijke vraag Wat betekent die tekst ? Opgelet: Alle bijdragen aan Wikination worden geacht te zijn vrijgegeven onder de GNU Free Documentation License (zie Project:Copyrights voor details). Als u niet wilt dat uw tekst door anderen naar believen bewerkt en verspreid kan worden, kies dan niet voor 'Pagina Opslaan'. Hierbij belooft u ons tevens dat u deze tekst zelf heeft geschreven, of overgenomen uit een vrije, openbare bron. Hoe kan ik een pagina opslaan om hem niet op te slaan ??? :Dat wil zeggen dat als je iets van tekst op deze site zet, dat het mogelijk en toegelaten is dat mensen die tekst voor iets gebruiken. Maar da's maar een kleinigheid en zou eig. geen beperking mogen zijn he. 10:35, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Hulp Beste Dimi, zoals je weet zoek ik iemand om MenM Corp. in Lovia draaiende te houden. Weet jij zon persoon? --Maarten M. 12:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Mmmn, niet direct... vraag het anders es aan Lokixx? 12:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Railways... Heb je nog geen betere kaart van Noble City dan de tabel? Ik denk alvast na over een spoorwegennet :p 15:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Ja, maar nog niets echt uitvoeren qua spoorwegen hé, dat moet allemaal goed gepland worden. Een haven en luchthaven zijn in een eilandennatie trouwens ook belangrijk hé! 16:20, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ja ja ik weet et :p ben alleen een beetje gefocust op spoorwegen he.. that's me :-) 09:10, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::Zo kennen w'u ja :D 09:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Mooi, maar.. Mooi wat je hier allemaal aan het doen bent. Maar volgens mij ben je maar een tijdelijke gebruiker. Ik denk dat het momenteel belangrijker is om Engelsen (op Wikipedia?) te zoeken die aan deze wiki mee willen werken, ipv artikelen schrijven. Anders schiet je niks op, toch? 14:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Wat bedoel je juist? 14:18, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Kijk. Iedereen hier is Nederlands. Die zullen, grotendeels, binnenkort weer naar Wikistad gaan. Dan blijf je alleen over. Om Wikination echt een zetje in de rug te kunnen geven moet je met een paar Engelse gebruikers beginnen. 14:19, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Weetik, maar om Engelsen aan te trekken die niet 'familiar' zijn met het Wikistad-systeem, heb ik een Engelstalige opzet nodig, en daar ben ik nu mee bezig. Als je btw Engelsen wil uitnodigen, doe dat dan! :D 14:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) We need them! ::::Hebtal geprobeerd op Wikipedia. Zo makkelijk ist niet. Ook met RoWikicity heb ik een groot probleem.. 14:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I know. 14:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) About the king-crowning-thing Dimi, please read the remarks I made on your referendum. If we shoose for a ceremonial crowning, I'd like to participate in the organisation. 18:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Read the answers. 18:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Tnx, but sober ceremonial or not, I still like to work on it too. Is that possible? 18:05, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, as the King's Advisor :D 18:43, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Of course you can. ::::Do I have the function of king advisor now? (I mean: officially?) 19:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Temporaly, untill there is a real king. Then you can become the official advisor. Okay? 19:26, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok, tnx again! 19:27, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Lovia Well, I don't have GREAT GREAT plans for Lovia. For first I will just launch the Panorama 2.8 operating system. Wait a bit, please! :) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 19:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Super, glad to hear that :-) Would you also (please) try to use as much as possible English, instead of (for example) "mesaj"? Thnx, 19:03, 9 October 2007 (UTC) politics, politics, politics... Dimi, i'd like you to have a look at my playground. Please say what you think about it and maybe correct whatever is wrong. Tnx, 18:42, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I answered. 18:42, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but I added some questions... 18:45, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Oh. kay. 18:46, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Final addaption for today? 18:58, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::: Approved for today. 18:59, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I citate; <> (see remark on the playground-talkpage) 19:02, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I saw something I'd like to change: :::::::The King has the right of veto and is automatically Member of the Parliament. He can also be a candidate for the elections, to become a Member of the Government, but this doesn’t happen frequently. The Queen has the same rights as her husband and can also veto. :::::::#The king isn't a member of the parliament, but has always his veto. (federal and state). :::::::#The queen?! Ooooh nooooo!! One monarch = one veto. Logic, non? :::::::: 19:12, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, that's an old text (not correct). I'll tell you more tomorrow. 19:16, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Moe weg. ::::::::::Ok, I'll be gone too! 19:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) nowiki talk Hé Dimi, don't you know if :E will be @ the H&H-party? 16:57, 12 October 2007 (UTC)